Season 8
<-----'Season 7' Season 9 -----> The eighth season of Hawaii Five-0. It was announced that the series had been renewed for a eighth season on March 23, 2017. The eighth season premiered initially on September 29, 2017 with "Fire Will Never Say that It Has Had Enough" and concluded with "Ancients Exposed" on May 18, 2018. Cast Main Cast * Alex O'Loughlin as Commander Steve McGarrett * Scott Caan as Detective Danny Williams * Ian Anthony Dale as Adam Noshimuri * Meaghan Rath as Tani Rey * Jorge Garcia as Jerry Ortega * Beulah Koale as Junior Reigns * Chi McBride as Lou Grover * Dennis Chun as Sergeant Duke Lukela * Taylor Wily as Kamekona Tupuola * Kimee Balmilero as Dr. Noelani Cunha Recurring characters * Paige Hurd as Samantha Grover * Andrew Lawrence as Eric Russo * Claire Forlani as Alicia Brown * Michelle Krusiec as Michelle Shioma * Christine Ko as Jessie Nomura * Chosen Jacobs as William Grover * Zach Sulzbach as Charles William * Kunal Sharma as Koa Rey * Michael Imperioli as Odell Martin * Shawn Mokuahi Garnett as Flippa Tupuola * Shawn Anthony Thomsen as Pua Kai * Vincent Pastore as Vito Russo * Kekoa Kekumano as Nahele Huikala * Susan Park as Noriko Noshimuri Guest Stars * Lili Simmons‏‎ as Melissa Armstrong * Claire van der Boom as Rachel Edwards * Joey Lawrence as Aaron Wright * Randy Couture as Jason Duclair * Jimmy Buffett as Frank Bama * Michelle Borth as Catherine Rollins * Erika Brown as adult Grace Williams * Joey Defore as adult Charlie William (20 years-old) * Bob McCracken as DEA Agent Chris Reid * Casper Van Dien as Roger Niles * Steven Brand as John Walcott * Derek Mio as Derek Okada * Robyn Lively as Helen Meech * Will Yun Lee as Sang Min * Chris Vance as Harry Langford * Terry O'Quinn as Joe White * Leonardo Nam as Harley Taylor * Reggie Lee as Joey Kang * Devon Sawa as Brad Woodward Spoilers * Season 8 Spoilers Episodes Trivia Notes * On March 23, 2017, CBS renewed the series for a eighth season. Casting * Daniel Dae Kim (Chin Ho Kelly), Grace Park (Kono Kalakaua) and Masi Oka (Max Bergman) are not returning as their main characters in season 8. * Ian Anthony Dale has recurred on H50 as Adam Noshimuri since season two, becoming a trusted confidant and resource for the team who will now be recruited by McGarrett to work for Five-0. This summer, Dale is starring in the suspense thriller Salvation, on the Network. * Meaghan Rath will play Tani Rey, who McGarrett recruits after finding her working as a lifeguard at a hotel pool after she was kicked out of the Police Academy, despite being a first-rate candidate. * Beulah Koale will portray Junior Reigns, a former Navy SEAL who just returned from serving his country and asks McGarrett, a fellow SEAL, for a job, hoping to re-purpose his skills as a member of Five-0. * Taylor Wily, Dennis Chun and Kimee Balmilero is upgraded from recurring to regular series. * Michael Imperioli, Claire van der Boom, Jimmy Buffett and Michelle Borth would return from their guest appearance in this season. Category:Season 8 (2010) Category:Seasons (2010)